Guest
by Zaidah
Summary: Sakura Haruno, salah satu selebriti yang diundang ke Konoha TalkShow untuk menjawab rasa penasaran netizen tentang reaksinya saat mendapat komentar kebencian dari haters yang bersembunyi dibalik akun anonim atau guest. Tapi jawaban Sakura kok malah .../ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! [M for bad language] - GUEST (SEQUEL) NOW AVAILABLE, CHECK IT OUT.


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**GUEST**

Sakura Haruno, salah satu selebriti yang diundang ke _Konoha TalkShow_ untuk menjawab rasa penasaran netizen tentang reaksinya saat mendapat komentar kebencian dari _haters_ yang bersembunyi dibalik akun anonim atau _guest_. Tapi jawaban Sakura kok malah ...

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki terlihat rapi dengan setelan semi formalnya, berdiri di depan kamera dan sudah siap untuk membuka acara _talkshow_ yang dipimpin oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Selamat malam pemirsa, kembali bersama saya Naruto Uzumaki di acara kesayangan kalian Konoha TalkShow!" ucap Naruto mengawali acaranya, nada suaranya yang kelewat ceria benar-bena terasa membakar euforia para penonton.

"WAAA!" Riuh rendah tepukan penonton yang hadir di studio langsung menggema memenuhi indra pendengaran, tidak sabar menantikan siapa selebriti yang akan menjadi bintang tamu acara ini.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah tak sabar ya? Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita sambung bintang tamu kita yang spesial, Sakura Haruno!"

"KYAA!" Pekikan tak percaya terdengar dari penonton, mereka tak menyangka salah satu selebriti kenamaan Konoha yang punya segudang fans dan juga tak sedikit haters akan mendatangi acara ini.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis musim semi itu, rekam jejaknya bukan main-main, ia sudah eksis bahkan sejak masih kecil, drama yang dibintanginya kebanyakan meraih rating tinggi dengan ia sebagai salah satu karakter utama, juga setiap lagu yang dikeluarkannya, pasti sangat laris di pasaran dan berhasil menempati posisi atas dalam _chart_ musik kenamaan. Membuat namanya benar-benar selalu menarik atensi netizen tentang dirinya.

Sakura masuk dengan langkah ringan, menyapa ke arah penonton dan juga kamera sebelum kemudian bersalaman dengan Naruto sebagai formalitas.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, merasa senang bisa mewawancarai salah satu sahabatnya dalam acaranya sendiri.

Setelah mempersilahkan gadis musim semi itu duduk dan melakukan basa-basi singkat, akhirnya sesi tanya jawab dalam segmen _'Guest Hate Comment' _dimulai. Baik Naruto maupun para penonton tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Pasalnya gadis itu memang memiliki banyak sekali fans, tapi yang namanya pembenci pasti ada saja karena mereka iri dengan kehidupan yang dimiliki seseorang.

"Nah, Sakura-chan, dalam segmen ini aku akan membacakan _top highly requested guest hate comment_ yang paling ingin didengar jawabannya oleh netizen. Kau siap?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"_Guest_ pertama, 'Sakura tidak lebih dari sekedar jalang yang lemah'. Wah, kejam juga, apa pendapatmu, Saku-chan?"

Sakura menyeruput minuman yang disajikan dengan santai, padahal biasanya para selebriti yang datang akan berfokus memberikan citra baik agar meningkatkan reputasi mereka di mata netizen.

"Oh _gitu_."

"Oh _gitu_?"

"Kau tanya pendapatku kan? Ku katakan, oh _gitu_."

Naruto meringis kecil, Sakura terlihat tidak peduli dan tidak berusaha membuat imej apapun. Menunjukkan dirinya apa adanya.

"Ah kalau gitu lanjut ke _guest_ kedua, 'Sakura orang bodoh, dadanya rata dan _gak_ ada menariknya, pribadi yang sama sekali _gak_ menarik pokoknya'. Pendapatmu, Saku-chan?"

"Oh _gitu_."

"Lagi?"

"Kau mau aku jawab apa?"

"Eng, tidak, langsung komentar selanjutnya. 'Sakura cuma cewek murahan, _gak_ pantas buat Sasuke.' Wah, dia sampai menyinggung hubungan asmaramu, apa pendapatmu?"

"Oh _gitu_." Sakura masih dengan santainya menjawab satu persatu komentar kebencian terhadapnya, walau kali ini hubungannya dengan pebisnis ternama Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, telah disinggung.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan hal lain selain 'oh _gitu_'? Kau bisa memberikan klarifikasi, Saku-chan."

"Apanya yang diklarifikasi? Kalau mereka memang menganggapku begitu, ya sudah terserah mereka, aku sejujurnya _gak_ peduli."

"Tapi ti-"

"Untuk apa _mikirin_ omongan orang lain, kalau mereka _ngomongin_ kita aja _gak_ pakai mikir, hahaha."

Jawaban Sakuta sukses membuat penonton yang hadir berbisik tak percaya, gadis itu terlihat tidak terusik oleh komentar kebencian yang dilayangkan, padahal kadang ada selebriti yang sampai menangis, memohon agar tidak dibenci karena mereka bukan seperti yang dirumorkan

Naruto menghela nafas ringan sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Ayo kita lanjutkan, 'Sakura bodoh, fansnya juga sekumpulan orang bodoh, mereka kaum bar-bar yang _gak_ beretika, sama seperti idolnya'. Apa pendapatmu?"

"Oh _gitu_."

Naruto menggeleng pelan tak percaya. Dan terus melanjutkan komentar yang ingin ditanyakan ke Sakura, tapi hasilnya sama saja, semua hanya di jawab dengan kata pendek, _'oh gitu'_, seolah gadis itu tidak peduli, dan sepertinya memang begitu adanya.

"Baiklah, komentar terakhir, 'Sakura lemah, murahan, _flat-chest_, kasar. _Sok_ cantik padahal _lacur_, _gak_ pantas buat Sasuke-kun, mending si _xxx_ yang lebih sempurna lah pokoknya.' Kejam juga ya, haha. Apa pendapatmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh gi-"

"Selain itu, ini komentar terakhir beri penjelasan setidaknya," sela Naruto cepat sedikit memohon.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus repot menjelaskan, kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku, ya sudah itu hak mereka, fansku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan, dan pembenciku tidak akan mau percaya apa yang aku katakan, jadi untuk apa."

"Kau benar-benar tidak peduli?"

"Ya. Lagipula aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat yang merugikan mereka, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tergila-gila menjatuhkanku, padahal aku bahkan tidak peduli usaha mereka. Teruslah seperti itu, karena aku akan terus berkembang dan kau tetap di tempatmu, di balik _keyboard_ menulis ujaran kebencian, haha, menyedihkan."

"Waaa!" riuh rendah memenuhi studio, orang-orang yang hadir banyak yang terkagum dengan sikap gadis itu yang tidak mempedulikan ujaran kebencian orang lain dan memilih terus mengembangkan diri.

"Anda orang yang hebat, apa ada kalimat yang ingin kau katakan saat ini?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang terukir manis di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tak butuh kau mencintaiku, _haters_, benci saja aku sesukamu, dan kau akan menjadi orang menyedihkan yang termakan rasa benci perlahan-lahan. Aku masih memiliki banyak orang yang mencintaiku, dan bahkan jika tidak ada yang mau nencintaiku, aku akan mencintaiku diri sendiri."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto tersenyum bangga kepada sahabatnya dan mengumumkan jeda paliwara sesaat sebelum mereka memulai segmen selanjutnya.

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, berjalan pelan keluar dari studio seorang diri, Naruto tadi menawarkan antaran pulang, tapi ia tolak karena ia janji akan pulang dengan seseorang.

**_Brmm!_**

Suara mobil berderu terdengar dan kemudian berhenti di depan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengembangkan senyum dan segera memasuki _limousine_ milik sang kekasih di bagian penumpang. Sakura paham kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukai jenis mobil ini, dikarenakan kompartemen penumpang tertutup yang memberi mereka privasi.

"Malam, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura riang pada kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari urusan pekerjaan di luar kota.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas dengan ciuman manis pada Sakura, _eng_, yang sepertinya berubah menjadi lumatan sekarang.

"Aku menontonmu barusan, kau hebat," puji Sasuke tulus sambil menunjuk televisi yang tak jauh di depan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum manis setengah menyengir, "Itu pasti, aku tidak akan membiarkan para pecundang itu megacaukanku."

Sasuke balas tersenyum, ini salah satu hal yang ia sukai dari Sakura, gadis itu mencintai dan menghargai dirinya sendiri dengan baik sebelum kemudian mulai mencintai dan menghargai orang lain.

"_Yeah, forget the haters, cause somebody love ya._"

"hahaha, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, sebelum kemudian kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam ciuman manis yang panjang.

**END**

_Weird? _**_I've warned u!_** Untuk **guest** yg ke-_triggered_, _I'm not sorry_, xixixi. Silahkan beri komentar kebencian sesuka kalian, tapi ingat, kalian tak lebih dari pecundang, haha. Dan jika kalian kira itu mempengaruhiku,** salah**, karena seperti yang aku tulis di bio, '_Haters, maaf ya, gue sibuk ngebucin, jd gak sempat mikirin omongan lo, haha.'_

Dan yang paling **penting**, hati2 ada _trace ip adress_, jadi gampang banget ngelacaknya _#smirk_. _Last_, siapapun yg bersedia baca fict ini, terimakasih banyak, _have a good day_ :")

_**p.s.** itu reaksiku sih sebenernya, lol._


End file.
